Midnight
by Beeez
Summary: Almost Just like Twilight except my girl isn't afraid to stand up unlike bella...Dislamier i don't own any cullen we can thank steph meyer for that but the ortegas are all mine.Lemons...the same couples for twilight but new couples...still learning this.


**Chapter 1 New Girl**

It was a bright and shining day when I to move from sunny California to the slumps of Oregon I did it all the time because my parents divorce. My dad left my mom and moved to Oregon so I visited him every end half of the year. So that means that I have to go to the raggedy school of saint bollard. "Natalie" my mom shouted with her overprotecting voice "Natalie you know you don't have to do this I could cancel on your dad if you want" then I said in my sick of hearing my mom worrying about me voice "Mom I can do this its only six months" so my mom started to cry like her usual self then I yelled "Mom your going to make miss my flight" then she said very quickly "Bye Sweetie" I knew why she said it because she's getting married to her boyfriend Derek he's a nice charming guy just sometimes very very annoying. On the airplane for the first time John didn't be such a cheap sake and finally got me first class. It was horrible some white lady was complaining cause there was a hair in her food I was like shut-up in my head because I'm so shy I get scared of meeting a door. I had a six-hour flight in first class that was horrible only good thing was that I found a Ipod touch under my seat so I just snuck it in my pants and got off the plane there was John waiting for me to get off with this ear to ear smile. I looked at him strangely "what" he said the dead beat serious voice I said "nothing" then I got the guts to say "hi dad how is it going" then that ear to ear grin came back and I followed him to his black 1996 BMW he had since I was a little girl and that was my first longest 1-Hour trip in the history of my life. It was like two of the most shortest hours out of school in my hole entire life because as soon as I got to the 1997 horror house my dad told me I was starting school today so I ran took a shower which was surprisingly relaxing in a deep hippie kind of way but I got dress in my white tank top and babyblue sweater that says California on it and my favorite mini skirt and put on a babyblue head band which really looked good on my hazel colored hair. As I sat and admired myself I heard my dad call down to me to hurry up he had something to show me. In my head I thought it was going to be a stupid horse it turned out to be a babyblue porche that said "Diamond" on it and I loved it especially because it at least matched my outfit. I hugged him and he blushed the of the ripest Apple in the world and he got in his old cop car and I guess escorted me to school. The whole city of Portland was covered in green and white but it was fairly warm and when we got to saint bollard man was the school packed every parking space was filled with old,Rusty,Piece of crap cars except mine and someone's Silver 350Z. My dad gave me fifty dollars just in case my car ran out of gas and for lunch I stepped out of my car nervous as a cat in water and fought my way to my dean's office which smelled like grass and plums. As I walked in I came across the most beautiful human being in the whole world but as I walked past him he clenched his teeth and started to tense up so I got a little scared and I rushed over to the dean's assistant who told me to go sit by the gorgeous weirdo guy but the strange thing is his gorgeousness made him being weird okay for him his name was Nate Ortega . When he looked up it felt like me sitting by him was going to make him sick. I sat quietly so I wouldn't bother him but it still did he turned to me and threw gritting his teeth said hi and said "I'm Nate" I blushed then said "I'm Natalie" when I looked up he stared at me looking me up and down with these hazel eyes scorching threw my whole body my body felt like it was on fire then all the blood made my face blush he chuckled with this divine voice which made him even better looking. He looked at my cheeks and chuckled again then smiled this tornado smile that made my heart stop. Then he turned back into weirdo kid and then started tensing up again. I said "Do you know where my next class is" and as I was looking at the paper the bell rang when I looked up he was gone I couldn't believe he thought I was that repulsive. I checked my breath just to make sure my breath didn't stink then some kid came up to me and said "Are you Natalie Divino" he looked strange and awkward but I said "Yes I'm Natalie" then he said "I'm Zack Cook and your very popular because where you were born. "Thanks I think" "I'll show you to your next class if you need me to" I blushed but in a flattering way but then I seen Nate again "Um…you know what I think I can find it on my own but thanks anyway" "okay see you later bye" "Bye" then I ran to catch up to Nate and I guess I was running to fast because I accidentally bump into him he turned to me then I said blushing "I just wanna know where algebra is a and if we both ha-" "would you stay away from me" with these….these vampire fangs. Then he darted off the good thing is that he did it gracefully so I was just stunned that he told me to stay away from him so I stalked to algebra and there he sat eyes locked on me then he quickly looked away so I went to " I'm Natalie Divino" "Oh Natalie introduce yourself to rest of the class" "not to be rude or anything but I really don't think that's a good idea" "Nonsense go head and introduce yourself" I turned with a fake smile as I stared at the class my eyes kept going back on Nate's eyes then finally we locked eyes this time his eyes were a blackish brown it scared me a little bit when made a coughing sound I zoomed out from Nate and focused on the rest of the class and I was about to speak all the blooded in my body rushed to my cheeks turned them the darkest red I had ever seen then I completely fainted. "Natalie wake up Nat" I knew that was my dad because he always called me Nat when he was worried. I woke in the nurse's office my dad was there when I woke he gave me a kiss on my forehead and headed back to work. Unluckily I wasn't knocked out threw biology so I had to go back. As I walked back we were doing a lab I had already did so I studied the room and there was only one seat open yes next to Nate so I ran over to the desk quickly as I could and as I got close to him he turned around towards me then back to I guess his family member because they looked semi- the same just Nate was more interesting to look at then whoever he was staring at. called our attention with calm but strict voice that made everyone stop talking. As explained the lab I kept sneaking a peek at Nate I looked him up and down then something caught my eye there were finger prints lodged in the table and Nate was tense clutching his hands into a fist veins were popping out as I was staring at him bell rang then he darted off as usual and I was left to find my way out of school because that was my last class. When I got home dad was home he asked "how was your day" and I said "fine" and I guessed he knew that I was lying because he stared at me with a worried face. **Chapter 2 Fate**Thank god it was Friday because I would be crazy if I had to stare at Nate all day for the rest of the week. "Dad do you have some shampoo?" "No but do you want me to get you some?" "No its okay" I came out with my towel that felt it was going to cut into my skin. I pulled my hair into a ponytail put on a blue pair of jeans and my babyblue tank top and told john I was going outside to check the town out. As I grabbed my keys I cut my finger on the hook so I had to get a Band-Aid on it. As I stepped out the house I saw Nate walking alone so I ran to catch up but instead I decided to play spy and started to spy on him he went into the woods so I snuck into the woods. We walked for 10 minutes then finally stopped. He turned in my direction he couldn't see me because I hid behind a tree then he started sniffing then he was gone then out of nowhere he popped up behind me "Hi Natalie I thought I smelled you following me" "What do you mean by smelled" "Natalie didn't I tell you to stay away from me I'm Dangerous" "No you told to stay away from you and ran away and Why did your eyes change color yesterday to hazel then brown then back to hazel that's creepy and don't say contacts" "Natalie go home you can't be in here with me I'm might do something I'm going to regret so go home" "What do you mean something your going to regret" "Natalie go home!" "Okay just tell me what you mean when you say your dangerous" "You are annoying you know that" "Just tell me and I will go home" "No just leave me alone please" "Tell me" "Okay I will tell you when we go on a date tonight "Only if I can ask questions about you first" "Ok" "Looks like you got date Nate" "Don't tell anyone anything I tell you or I will become very dangerous around you and another thing don't come into the woods alone with a finger cut you could get hurt" "Bye Nate" "Bye " I blushed then ran out of the grassy green woods as I looked back he smiled that heart-Stopping Tornado smile that I love I was so distracted by the smile I tripped and ran into a log and fell on my face luckily my nose didn't bleed. When I finally got back the sun was already setting so I ran back to the house and there was a unfamiliar car parked in the way of John's cop car I walked in the house there sat a man in a wheel chair and some 17yr old cutie in my living "There's my little Nat" "Um..Dad who are these people in the living room" "There just old friends the guy in the wheel chair is Mike and the young lad is Jaime" "Yea dad I kind of have to go out" "with who" "Some girlfriends" "ok you can go" I went up stairs text my mom then got dress for my date with Nate I like the sound of that Date with Nate so Beautiful Nate. I wore a babyblue and white Strapless dress that came up to my Knees and I let my hazel hair fall down my back and put my favorite headband on and grabbed my purse and I heard him honk the horn and so ran out yelling "Bye dad back at 11 tonight". Nate got out of the Silver 350Z Looking so hot I thought I was going to faint he was wearing a white tuxedo with a babyblue rose in the pocket and he opened the door for me and closed it by the time he closed my door he was in the car by 2 seconds I say "The Questions don't start until we get in the restaurant" "No start asking now" he said this without looking at me. Me on the other hand couldn't keep my eyes off him "Okay and by the way you clean up nice not that your ever dirty" I blushed then he flashed that tornado smile again "You also look nice and thank you " "Could you like stop calling me because that makes me sound like a old lady" "Whatever you say Natalie" "1st question why did your eyes change color?" "Lets just say I have a disorder or illness". "2nd Question why do you tense up every time I come by you" "When Pretty girls sit by me I tense up" "3rd and last question why when you yelled at me I saw um.." I stopped "Never mind" "No ask me because I'm not going to hold back my questions" "Okay" "Why did I see Vampire Fangs" I said in a whisper "What do you think that means" "Nothing forget I even asked your turn" Because I was asking these questions that I didn't notice how fast we were going we were reaching 200 "Nate don't you wanna slow down you don't want to get in a car wreck do you" "Natalie Don't worry I won't let anything or anyone hurt you" I sat there quiet then we there at the restaurant. When we walked in nobody could keep their eyes of Nate he was gorgeous to everyone "Table for two private booth please" "Okay sir follow me" we walked to the most secret place I have ever seen well in a restaurant of course as soon as we sat down she came back "Anything to drink" staring directly at Nate who was staring directly at me "Ask Natalie over here not me I don't eat" "Raspberry lemonade" When she left he asked me "How old are you" "16 you" "17 how do you feel about Portland" "its alright I guess kind of depressing you know" "Are you scared of me" "No you fascinate me and I'm kind of falling for you" wait please tell me I didn't say that "You shouldn't fall for me I told you I'm dangerous" "Well I like your dangerous side then" "your so interesting" I blushed "Is it my turn to ask questions" "go ahead" "Do you like me" "What do you mean by like" "Boyfriend girlfriend like" "Well I don't know yet" "Next question are you a vampire" "Yes I am so I guess your in love with a vampire" "Whoa didn't see that one coming and who said I was in love with you and how do I know your really a vampire" "ok don't believe me but that's what I meant by dangerous " then he got up and sat down next to me then he asked "Are you scared of me now" then he flashed his fangs off to me "You can't scare me off that easy" then he put his hand on my face it was like he was in a freeze for a year and kissed me on the lips his lips were icy cold compared to mine mine were fiery hot my hands pulled his head closer and more pressure to mine I twisted my hands in his hair then he pulled away I was to weak to pull him back "Whoa Natalie I thought I was going to bite you but I guess I can resist more than I thought" "Whoa that was amazing I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull you closer its just… I can't believe I'm in love with a vampire and your really a vampire aren't you" He smiled my favorite tornado "Oh now your in love with me first you thought I was strange then you liked me now your in love with me" "Shut up and kiss me" "Whatever you say Natalie" Then he pulled me close to him and kissed me the kiss had my blood flowing threw my veins it wasn't flowing it was racing threw my veins racing to my lips. Every inch of my body was alive then he pulled away then said to me "I love you Natalie and I will let nothing ever hurt you". **Chapter 3 I Love You**For one thing I was in love with a vampire and another thing I knew he was in love with me and lastly how was I going to tell my dad was in love with a guy. When I finally got back home it was like 1 in the morning in I was still excited Nate was in love with me. As I got in the shower I was in there for like 6 minutes when I heard a knock at the door so I hurried put a towel and went to the door I looked threw peep whole and there was Nate I quietly unlocked the door. "Nate what are you doing here" "Natalie put some clothes on your tempting me" "Which tempting to bite me or the other tempting" "Both definitely both" "What are you doing here" "I can't stay away from you I love you too much to let your clumsy self hurt yourself" "I miss you to come in follow me to my room and I'm not clumsy" we creped up the stairs into my room I tripped coming up the stairs "Nate that doesn't count I can't see" when we finally got in the room "Wow you must be really crazy about me if you go all the way home then come back to my house" "Natalie clothes please" "Why" I went over to him and sat on his lap nakedness and all and kissed him on the lips then I started taking his jacket still kissing then he stopped "Maybe we shouldn't Natalie I might hurt you" I started kissing him again "Maybe we should Nate" then I started taking his shirt off and when I got it off man his chest was beautiful it was buff but not to buff which made me want him even more. "No Natalie we shouldn't do this" "Why not Nate" still kissing him "You know why" I stopped "If you can kiss me without biting me why can't we have a little fun it would mean a lot to me please" I put my puppy dog face on "Okay Natalie I will try" Then I started kissing him then I took his pants off and my towel and all I remember is him holding me wanting him to hold me closer then I wanted him to kiss me fiercer me yelling I love you a thousand times and I woke up on top of him on the floor. His eyes were open staring at me in a worried look. "That was wonderful Nate I loved every minute of it" "Natalie I loved it too but I will never do it again" "Why" "Look at your bed" My bed was ripped everywhere the springs were popped out of the bed "Nate that wasn't so bad at least you didn't bite or anything" "Natalie I almost bit you look at your neck its been scratched by my fangs I'm so sorry Natalie I didn't mean to do it". "Nate its okay you didn't bite me and I loved doing it with you and remember I love you". **Chapter 4 Meeting the Ortegas** "Nate so this is the plan I'm going pull you from my room downstairs and introduce you to my dad" "Whatever you say you wonderful beautiful human girl" "Yea I'm not telling my dad you're a vampire he will probably try to kill you" "Alright my love are you ready" "Readier than I will every be" we came out my room holding hands him tensing up again then "Daddy this is my boyfriend Nate Ortega" "Hi I'm in love with your daughter we sort of kind of had you know what last night" "Nate that wasn't part of the plan the bed is not fixed" "I fixed why you were finding clothes" "I'm sorry Dad but its true I'm in love with this guy I'm about to meet his parents" "Bye " "Bye dad". Then we ran out we got in his car "Nate why did you tell my dad we did it last night that wasn't even cute" "But you still love me don't you" "You know I do" then I pulled his face towards then kissed him on the lips. "Natalie do you want to know the real reason why I start acting like I act when you come around me" "Yes but if your trying to scare me it ain't going to work" "No I'm being serious" "I act like that because the smell of your blood it's the most delicious smell in the world so I'm taking you to meet my parents so I can train you to fight vampires just in case I ever try to bite you" "I don't believe you would bite you love me" "Your right my love" as we pulled in to his house we were greeted by 2 other vampires I guess and that were staring at me in infection. "Welcome Natalie we've been waiting for you we heard a lot about you". As soon I got the car they pulled me to training room the taught me the grab steak and plunge in heart and Knock them down and run they said I did best in knock them down and run strategy it then they wanted to see how well I was trained so I it was me versus Nate. "Natalie don't hold back and I won't hurt you remember I love you" "I love you too" so then we started the fight right kick, left kick, roundhouse kick jumped stab he caught my hand spun me around then started kissing me. "Natalie you did great I love you I love you I love you". Everybody was high fiving me except his oldest sister Stephanie she looked at me in disgust then she yelled to me "I don't like you so I want to fight you" "Well I don't want to fight one of my boyfriend's family members but bring it on witch oh wrong term vampire so bring it" she ran over grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall and yelled "Bitch" then slammed my head on the wall I kicked her in her gut then jumped on her back scratching her eyes out. Nate's oldest brother Jake yelled "Catfight" then Stephanie pulled my hair and slung me to the ground and started slapping me I kicked her in her back then grabbed her neck with my legs and started twisting her neck grabbed my steak and was ready to plunge it in her heart but they pulled the steak out of my hands and broke us up. "I love you and all but I don't know if I can even be around that evil son of …ugh she's lucky I don't cuss because I would cuss her out I love you but bye" I kissed him on the lips and walked away you can't even say I walked I ran away I ran into the woods running as fast I can then I finally stopped and started walking and talking to my self why do I love this vampire? Why does he love me? Why is he a vampire? "Hahahahahaha" I hear this voice laughing I turned around "Is anyone out there Nate I can't be with you anymore I'm only human" then a voice responded with a chuckling voice "My darling this is certainly not Nate because what I'm about to do Nate would never do" then another beautiful human being came crashing down beautiful black hair and beautiful pale skin. His eyes were dangerous so I started running for my life then he appeared in front and grabbed my face and yelled to my face "Don't run away from me and I won't cut your throat out never mind come with me" then he yanked me on his back and took me to some strange manor and tied me but let me stand. "Your gorgeous and you smell beautiful I'm going to have fun biting you Natalie" "Please let me go why do you want me? Somebody help me!" "My darling don't yell no one can hear you my dear" "Omg keep your hands off me you hillbilly freak get away! Somebody anybody ahh Save me Nate Nate come Nate I need you now if I die remember I love you ok I won't think like that save me now ahh!" then the hillbilly freak yelled "Go to sleep" he tried to hit me with the back of a knife but I kicked him in the leg which made him cut the rope of me then I kicked him in the face hard as I can then started running but he caught my hair and threw me into a wall then out the window there was a gash in my scalp my arm was bleeding and I think I broke a rib but I started crawling back to the woods then I started seeing black everywhere then I heard Nate's voice "No Natalie my love can you hear me" "Nate I love you" then I could hear nothing feel nothing I thought I was dead until I heard Nate yelling "Natalie wake up please wake up I love you don't die on me I love you too much don't die" "Kiss me Nate" "What did you say Natalie if you said kiss you your crazy but I love you" and he kissed me those icy cold lips were delicious against mine.

It turns out that I had a heart shape scar on my arm the good thing is I didn't break anything but I was going to have a bruise almost everywhere but that doesn't change the fact that that was the weirdest weekend. **Chapter 5 The Problem with a Vampire** After I was in the hospital I learned that there was going to be a prom on Friday February 14 Everybody is going wild about the whole prom thing except me because well I don't like going to the school events I am shy so I really don't want to go but if a certain somebody asked me to go I could never say no. On my way to P.E that kid Zack Cook comes up to me and says "Hi Natalie I just want to know did someone already ask you to prom because I want to ask you to prom with me" "Well I'm kind of going out with Nate Ortega we are kind of in love with each other if you haven't notice" then Nate arrived just in time to scoop me off " Hi uh what's your name oh yeah Zack what's up" "Oh nothing I was just asking Natalie to Prom" "and what did she say" "She said she was in love with you and she was hoping you would ask her" "Oh did you Natalie" "Well kind of sort of yeah" Well wait right hear he went to his locker got a rose out and walked back with it in his mouth and pulled me into the stage in the cafeteria and kissed me on the lips and I grabbed the rose out his mouth and he got the microphone "Natalie Divino will you go to Prom with me" "I will go to prom with you" then my cheeks flushed the pinkish blush I always do when I'm around him "I Love you!" he yelled this so loud with his divine voice it shattered glass in the cafeteria then he grabbed my face gentle as a feather then those icy cold lips met mine I swear I felt my heart stop I twisted my fingers into his hazel hair and I actually bit him well his lip of course he pulled away with a moan "I swear your going to make me bite you" "Well keep your delicious lips off me oh never mind I love you too much for you to keep your lips off me" then some kid yelled "Ew get a room" but besides him everyone really didn't care. At lunch we walked hand in hand to the coolest table in the school the Ortega and Cullen group it sat Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Rosalie Cullen and last but not least Emmet Cullen wow talk about a Twilight rerun I thought that was just a book I guess it was real and then it went on with Stephanie Ortega, Jake Ortega, Nate Ortega, then me Natalie Divino I was scared that I was surrounded by Vampires. When I caught a glimpse of Edward Cullen I was astonish by his Beautifulness I can see why Bella Swan aka Bella Cullen fell for him he's gorgeous in every kind of way then I looked back at Nate and man he was better looking I guess because I don't know I'm in love with him. Everyone talked didn't eat it was kind of weird that I was the only one eating Only one eating! not even Bella was eating and she was once a human as I looked at her she glanced at me then said "Don't worry I remember being the only one eating but if Nate let's you become a vampire then" I cut in with a sharp voice "Wait I can get turned into a vampire" "Well yeah Nate didn't tell you" "Well if I didn't know I guess he didn't tell me duh" then Nate cut in "My love calm down I didn't tell you because…." "Because what you knew I would want to to be closer to you your so selfish excuse me I don't want be part of your Beautiful Vampire immortality let me just be human lets all laugh at the human girl who's in love with the Vampire boy HaHaHaHa go find someone else to screw over like I don't know a hooker I can't believe I let myself get so attached and you know what don't tell me you love me because you don't know what love is go get a girl like Bella a stupid one she's stupid enough to fall for you stupid Vampires but not me not anymore" everybody at the table was looking at with there mouth on the floor I started to walk away when Nate called out "Wait Natalie" he grabbed my hand "Nate don't tell me to wait I waited to long and look what happened I fell in love with you and you still don't trust me so go back to your Beautiful table with all those Beautiful people and go screw one of them Goodbye Nate this time forever" I snatched my hand and I power walked out the room half crying but I didn't let anybody know that so I got in my Porsche and drove away for a while I didn't cry but the more I thought how many times I told him I love him then he turns around and does this to me I ran back to my dad's house ran into my room click my CD player on and at of all songs Miranda Cosgrove song Stay my Baby comes on it made me cry even more then I thought what day it was Monday I have my classes with Nate I got up threw my CD player that Nate got me outside I Threw my Mattress that me and Nate had our first time on out the door then I threw all the covers out the window and I threw his Jacket out the window I was so mad I just wanted to cut my Girly parts of and throw them out the window but I didn't because I like being a girl. I Threw my bed frame out the door and went to sleep on the floor. I woke up at Midnight and clicked every light on in the house made me some cereal and then sat in the light mad as can be I didn't want to talk to anybody I wanted to run away from everything from everybody I stayed watching movies that Vampires die in like Van Helsing. When I heard John get up I turned off all the lights in the house and ran back to my room and opened the window and sat and looked at the stars as I looked at the moon it was strange it looked like a like a Copper Moon I knew I was tripping so I straightened up my pallet on the floor and got back in it I kept thinking about him look at that I can't even say his name even more it hurts to much to think about him so I thought of ponies they didn't help so I fell asleep thinking about him which led to a nightmare. **Chapter 6 NightMare s And Birthdays **In my nightmare Nate took me into the woods and gave me everything I want but told me nothing never talked said nothing he couldn't then everything would fade away except us two then he bites my neck and kills me then flees forever and never comes back to save me then I wake screaming my lungs out its to the point that I scream every night when I finally decided to go back to school I wore raggedy sweats and a raggedy gray sweater and I keep my hood on so I don't look good to any guy at school I walked to my first class with Nate so when I walked in we didn't speak or talk to each other I clearly hated Nate but we had to work together so we just failed the lab and that was going to affect my grade not his grade because he already finished school three hundred years ago. Next class P.E I didn't dress I even arrived late so I didn't have to see him with his shirt off. Coach Quitter put me and Nate as partners because he hears we were going out but he doesn't know so we lost because we didn't want to bump into each other well I didn't want to bump into him so I didn't play and he lost several times but if he could use his powers he would beat everyone in the gym in two seconds but he couldn't so we failed that also. 3rd period Algebra this time I guess he couldn't stop talking to me "Hi Natalie how are you doing" "Go to Hell Nate" I said with a snarl "Oh I see well I'm doing horrible Natalie I need you I love-" "Don't finish that sentence because I hate you I hope you burn in hell" well I'm going to hell for that one "Natalie we belong together-" "We once belong together now you should have been dead I don't know three hundred years ago and I hate you don't talk to me I'm sick of you lying to me go do yourself" "Damn it Natalie I love you just take me back I love you don't do this to me I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you" "Well you know what I loved you keyword LOVED that is past tense if you didn't know" "I was your first" "Well you certainly will not be my last Love like I told you bye forever" I almost got up but I stayed because I still loved him I just couldn't admit it because I can't let him break my heart again "Natalie listen to me I LOVE YOU! Stop acting like you don't love me because I know you do" his beautiful face was hurt I couldn't take it anymore I love him to much to let him be in pain "Stop it! I love you alright but I love you to much and I can't hurt you anymore and I can't let you hurt me and you said you would never let any body hurt me but you sure did" I started sobbing after stop it I jumped over the table and wrapped my arms around his neck and we started making out god I missed these Icy cold lips on mine they felt wonderful my blood boiled threw my veins because of the sudden burst of cold icy lips on my mine had my blood racing like the first time we kissed but strangely better maybe because of the little tongue action we gave each other this time when I tangled my fingers in his hair he didn't pull away he kept kissing. Because we were kissing for so long we started making out we never made a break for air we kept kissing I loved every time are lips met every time my tongue touch his tongue more blood raced threw my veins we finally had to stop because the teacher pulled us apart when we finally broke for air well I broke for air I started coughing "Natalie did I hurt you" "No I….am shocked that I had to be the one to break the make out secession" "Well I didn't want to break it I missed out on your lips for to long" "Wanna go again" "Your wish is my command my Love" so the whole make out secession started back up then the bell rang we got up lips still together and walked to lunch like that when he put my books down I grabbed his hair and started pulling him closer and closer until I couldn't pull anymore Bella looked at us with a half-smile but then Edward's lips met hers then they started having a make out secession. When school got out Nate walked me to my car "Natalie I'm going to get you a car that matches your name Divine" "Its Divino not Divine but you could say I'm divine" I love the way he speaks to me it just sets my hormones on speed dial. Bye the time I got back to the house all my stuff was back in my room just as it was the first time when I got dressed to go to Nate's I saw someone go into the forest I didn't know if it was Nate so I snuck the house with a white ruffled mini skirt a white tank top and a white hoodie that said California on it and put a white head band and ran out with heels on. I sneaked into the woods yelling Nate's name but I started to realize that I was walking for along time when my feet started hurting when I finally caught up to Nate "Hi sweetie why are you walking in the forest we have a date in like two hours-" wait I recognized that black hair that that pale skin oh my god its its "Hillbilly freak" "I prefer Carden but that's okay you won't live long" before he turned around I was already running threw the forest screaming for Nate but this time Nate heard me and came running up to me "Natalie what's wrong why are you in the forest why are you in the forest with these sexy clothes on" " I thought you were going to in there to hunt and I was coming to see you but I saw him I saw Carden he was in there he isn't gone he wants me and not just my blood he wants to…to…come on just get me out of here" "Ok get on my back" "Why" "I want to show you something" I climbed on his and he jumped so high in there I thought he was taking me to space but he started flying then I said "Hey I thought you needed to turn into a bat to fly" he started laughing in the divine voice "Like I haven't heard that one before" when we landed at his house there were decorations everywhere then I had to ask "What's the special occasion" "Its my dad's thousand year old birthday" "Wait your dad's also a vampire" "Yeah he was bit by one and was horrified so he started to try and kill himself but he decided to start saving and turning people into vampires who were already dying like me yes my Lerom had turned me into a vampire when I was 17 so that's why I look seventeen" "So if I wanted to get turned into a vampire then I wouldn't age" "No you would age just your body will stay the same you have would immortality" "Would you want me to become a Vampire" "No! you drive me crazy enough as a human why turn yourself into a vampire and besides the pain is horrible" "But I wanna be with you forever" "How are we going to explain that to your parents" "Just forget it for now but Nate just think about it" when stepped in the actual house there was balloons everywhere and the Cullens were here I knew Alice had decorated the place because it was beautiful" when I saw Alice I said "Hi Alice I love the place I knew you were my favorite Cullen your just so awesome" "I'm guessing Nate won you back" "Yeah I couldn't just let him sleep with some other human could I" we both started laughing "So what did he say about you becoming a vampire" "He told me to calm down and he would think about me becoming a vampire" "Soon we will both be vampires" "I love you Alice" she started laughing "Who doesn't" then I went around looking for Lerom to wish him a happy birthday when I finally found him "Happy Birthday Mr. Ortega" "Thank you Natalie your so sweet" "I try to be" "Where's my boy at" "he's somewhere in the crowd enjoying himself I hope" "Well were both hoping that his been hunting a lot more than he used to" "Why do you say that" "Because his eyes they change color when he needs blood he has to satisfy his thirst or you could get hurt" I just stood there breathless "So you mean when I like you know had sex with him he could have killed" I took a deep breath and continued "Me" "Well not exactly he could have left you and went to go kill your dad because he loves you too much and even in Hunt mode he still wouldn't bite you but he could if he was to in the mood when having sex" I didn't speak "But we will continue this another time its my birthday relax and have some fun" he pulled my hand "My I" I took his hand with a brief smile then out of nowhere everybody forms a circle around us watching us dance I started blushing then Lerom said "Don't be shy my dear be free" then I turned Nate smiling at me. Me and his dad danced like father and daughter " Hey Lerom spin me towards Nate then let me go" "Well what if you fall I know your clumsy" "Please" then he spun me towards Nate I grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him into the circle when we got into the middle of the circle Lerom got out and let us dance Nate twirled me pulled me closer spun me in out then I finally said "You know what your doing don't you" "Dancing is first Nature but only when I with you" then everybody started joining in then dipped me and caressed me when those icy lips touched me my blood started racing again "Nate I need something to drink my blood is boiling" "Okay My love I'll get it for you follow me" he pulled me off the dance floor I was kind of embarrassed because I was dressed as a hoochie momma but no one called me on it when we got to the punch bowl "Natalie do you want to go into the other room because I sense you want to" "No but I do want to see what your room looks like for a vampire of course do you have pictures of naked girls on your wall playboy pictures or do you just have stalker photos of me on your wall" "Come and find out" when we walked up to his room it was a big room for just one and it had only one picture of me on the wall I was smiling as my eyes were closed in the humongous fathead it was so cute "Ah Nate you got me on your wall how sexy of you" "Didn't I tell you I love you" "No you told me you love me forever" "And I will" he said with that smile I love. "I wonder this Nate if I was to take a picture would you show up in it" "Maybe Maybe not" "Stop playing" "Yeah I would show don't believe anything from movies their all lies except about the biting humans part" I walked up to him stood on my tippy-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed he bent down so I could really get my lips on him but he just picked me up and started kissing me back he started backing up then he finally fell on his bed he took my hoodie off gently I took his jacket of he rolled on top of me still kissing we kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed until Alice busted in on us "Oops sorry wrong room oh what are you two trying to do up here" then me and Nate both yelled "Alice!" then she took off running down the hall "Maybe we should stop Nate before your parents bust in on us" "Your right" I got off of him and started walking when I saw something jump from the wall to the ceiling in the darkest spot "Um Nate come here" I said with almost a whisper "What is it" "Something is in that part of the ceiling go check it out I'm going to get a flash light" I said with a hushed tone then I continued "Come with me just in case" "Okay lets go" we got the flashlight and ran back to the spot I flashed the flashlight and nobody was there then that voice "My darling I didn't know you had good eye sight" then he grabbed me then he yelled to Nate "I'm sorry I must bid you a dew" then Nate yelled Back "Let her go please she's all I have please let her go!" then Alice, Edward, Bella, and Emmet they all yelled "Let her go" then Carden yelled back with a snarl "No I'm in Love with her" then he launched us out the window and started flying but they all followed I yelled "Stop and what do you mean you love me" "Shut up" he snarled then he stopped then they stopped then he snarled threw his teeth his fangs started coming out "Let us leave or I will bite her right now" then I yelled "Just come kill him right now don't worry about me get him now!" then I kicked him in the his man business and he dropped me everybody watched in astonishment I yelled "I Love You Nate!" I fell all the way down then I hit a tree and I got wrapped up in a vine then only my head was sticking as I yelled I started feeling like my head was going to burst then I heard Nate's voice but it was going farther away and away and away then I couldn't hear him anymore and something started walking up to me I got scared so I closed my eyes then I heard his voice not Nate's but Carden's "I finally found you my dear know I'm tired of playing this game with you" he picked my head up so gently and he moved my hair away from my neck made his fangs come out and continued "Any last words" snarling but with a grin I yelled back "Yea just one" then I yelled so loud some one in Europe probably heard me. "Help!" then he slowly sank his teeth in my neck it was so much pain in my neck I couldn't move I knew I was going to die I knew everything was over with how were they going to tell john My wonderful dad wow I never knew I was going to die before sixty-two years old I couldn't move so I just kept still as the pain got worse every time he swallowed then he ripped his teeth out my neck "Your blood is better than I thought would this is the last words you will hear my darling" then Nate snuck up behind him and ripped Carden's throat out from the back off his neck then cut me out the vines I spoke in a whisper so low if he didn't have super hearing he couldn't hear me "Nate you mines well just finish me off my blood smells to good just finish me please Nate" he didn't listen he rushed me back to the manor and he was going to have to save me I couldn't see anything but I heard everything I heard yell "Lerom help her Carden bit her she's dying" "My son I can't doing anything to her unless you suck the venom out or she's gone" then I felt another sharp pain in my neck the same place where Carden bit that's when I started losing Consciousness "My son you did it we have to get her to the hospital" then when were in the car or whatever we were in I lost consciousness. Chapter 7 A Cinderella Story When I woke up in the hospital it was midnight an Nate was in the armchair staring at me "You stayed hear with me" he didn't answer I he just stared at me no expression nothing he just stared for hours it felt like he stared at me then he finally spoke with a gentle voice "I can't believe I let this happen to you I should have been there sooner I should have killed him when I had the chance its all my fault" then I said with now tone "You know I love you" then I smiled but he didn't "You don't get it do you Natalie you are a danger magnet" then gave me favorite heart-stopping smile "Hey nobody asked you Nate why don't you sleep" "because I'm a vampire we don't need to sleep" when he said vampire it made me think of Carden biting me I shook it off I noticed he saw me shake when he said vampire then he turned back into serious Nate "Natalie how could you stand kissing a monster like me I'm just so dangerous and I put you in so much danger all the time how could you love me?" "Nate you want to know why I love you" he sighed "Yes Natalie why do you love me" I looked at him for a brief moment "Because your sweet you care about me too much and I feel so safe around you and you complete me and when your away from me I feel like a part of me is missing" I started crying a little bit then he look at me "I Love you" "You should" I said with a cute smile of my own he bent down and gave me a kiss on my lips then I said "Man I love your lips" then he gave me my favorite smile then he said "Do you want me to go" before he even got the words out I shouted "No don't leave" "Ill stay however long you want me to" I smiled "Your talking forever you know that right" "If that's how long you need" "I love the way you talk to me" "Now its time for you to go to sleep you hormones are raging again" he started flashing the smile "But I'm not sleepy and my hormones are not raging excuse me for falling in love with you don't call that nurse in hear" he slowly walked over to the phone "Goodnight my love" he whispered to me "Yea can you send a nurse Natalie said she's in pain" "Okay I will send one right up" "Nate I'm going to tell them I not in any pain" "Yeah Natalie there sure going to believe you" "Do I sense sarcasticness" then the nurse came barging in. "Okay I have the medicine" "Wait I'm not hurting-" it was to late she had already stabbed me with needle I yelled "Nate don't leave me do anything but leave please!" then I lost complete consciousness. When I got back to school they postpone Prom just for me it was tonight so I had exactly 15 minutes after school to find a prom dress when lunch time came around nobody at the vampire table was there except Alice "Alice where is everybody" "They all went to hunt" "Oh wow why didn't you go" "Because I love you" "Ha-ha" I laughed sarcastically "So you want to help me pick out a prom dress" "Wow I will be honored to help pick out a dress for the great Natalie Divino" "Will take your jag to your then get some money from Nate then leave" "Gotcha well in that case I better go hunt bye" "Bye Alice" I said with a smirk she bolted out of there so I sat there alone when some popular girl came up to me named Rachel. "Hi Natalie Divine" "Its Divino not divine but I am divine" "Like it matters you made me wait to go to prom because you're a clumsy freak show" then I looked at her with a grin then I got in her face and said very sweetly "Your momma" then she slapped me and yelled "Bitch"! I turned my head back "You just bought yourself a nose job" then I punched her in her nose then I tackled her and started punching her face I was happy because I struck blood first then she threw me off her and kicked me right in my nose blood blast from my nose but I didn't start crying I got I hold of her hair and they were trying to pull us apart but I had a hold of her hair so every time they pulled hair came out so I pulled out patches of hair then Nate came in and saw the blood coming out of my nose and came to take me to the nurses office. "Nate go you can't stay here to much blood you gotta go" "No I can handle it he picked me and carried me to the nurse's office they told me to pinch my nose until it stop bleeding. "I can't leave you alone for 1-hour without you getting in trouble" he laughed then I teased "Do you still love me" "You know I do" "Then kiss me sweetie" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him which made my blood start racing. When school ended I saw Alice waiting for me "Bye Nate see you at your house" I ran over to Alice and we drove to Nate's house "So I heard you got in a fight" "Well it was not my fought Alice she hit me first" "Who got the last hit" "I did I beat that B's butt" "You go girl" when we arrived Nate beat us as I planned we walked in side it looked different from when the last time I seen it "Hi Boo" Nate said with my favorite heart-stopping smile "Hi honey look I need some money to go dress shopping" "My love we only have an hour before prom" that's when Nate's mom walked in she said "Nonsense Natalie I have a dress for you" she grabbed my hand and lead me into her room "See you when I get dressed honey" "Bye my love" I blew him a kiss when she took me into her and Lerom's room she pulled out a dress it was beautiful t was the exact dress from a Cinderella story the one with Hilary Duff she told me "I was supposed to where this dress when me and Lerom were supposed to have a big wedding but we never had a chance so we did old fashion I never got to where it so I want you to wear it for my Nate" I almost started to cry it was so beautiful when I put it on I was Beautiful I knew Nate was going to love it. I called Alice in to do my hair when she came her mouth dropped to the floor she almost yelled "Your B-Beautiful Oh my god your so beautiful" "Thanks but I need you to press my hair for me I wearing it down" she pressed my hair and she curled it then ran down stairs because it was almost time to go she ran and got a stereo then put on a slow song the same exact song from a Cinderella story I slowly came into vision when Nate look at me his eyes started too glitter and shine and sparkle. Then he actual yelled "You're the beautifulest thing in the world" I smiled "I love you Nate Ortega" "I love you Natalie Divino" I literally ran downstairs to jump in his arms it was like we were getting married for the first time especially with the wedding dress I had on. Lerom and Nate's mom I always forget her name started taking thousands of pictures with him holing me then we finally left "Nate I don't want drive" "What do you mean" "Lets fly there" "No" "Please pretty please with me on top" "Only because your on top" he picked me in his arms and jumped in the air and started flying he was even more beautiful in the moonlight his pale was a beautiful violet "I have a question" he turned towards me without focusing on me "What is it" "Why do you love me" I didn't smile for the first time I was serious I had to know why he loved me instead some other human girl or boy which I don't think it would be a boy because my love is not gay. "To tell you the truth I don't know why because when I'm away from you when I'm not in your presence I feel like a monstrous vampire but when I'm with you I feel human like I have blood or that I'm warm" he stared at me for a long a then he let me hang just by his neck and he held me by my waist and kissed me it was like we were dancing in the sky and that's how we stayed while he flew us to school when we walked in I didn't want anybody notice me so I bought a mask I put the mask on and we walked in everybody turned to see who was coming in when they saw me and Nate they were astonish they stared at us come down the stairs I was so excited to be here with Nate I saw Regina she was in a dress that was orange and that dress came up to her girly parts so as soon as she was to sit down every boy would see her panties I guess she wanted to get lucky. Me and Nate dance until midnight came then the vice principal stopped the dancing to announce who the prom King and Queen was going to be first the prom King is Nate King. I turned towards Nate he was smiling at me "What are you smiling at" "Because you humans are so crazy to be this so called king or queen" "Best part of being human is for someone to tell you how beautiful you are" "Then I must be still alive" we started making out when she started announcing who the queen is "The Prom Queen is we don't know who she is but she looks like Cinderella so Cinderella" then they flashed the light on me and Nate I turned "Nate I won" "I told you were beautiful" I walked up the stage they put the crown on me. Then the Vice president got back on the microphone "Sweetie can you take the mask off we want to know who the Prom Queen is I slowly took the mask but that's when my phone rang for me to go home I had to beat John home "I'm sorry but I have to go" I yelled "Nate come on" we started running out then he picked me up and flew me home John was just getting in so I didn't have time to change before got in the bed "Nate don't leave" "I won't" then he vanished my dress was to puffy so I had to have half my body in the bed have out that's when john came in I acted like I was sleep he peeped in and peeped out then he went asleep. "I'm lucky he didn't see the mask or I would have been caught" no sound "Nate" then he appeared behind me "Good Evening my love" "You can't scare me anymore Nate I'm to in love with you" he smiled I continued "Did I mention I love when you smile like that" He laughed "No you haven't" "Stay the night please" I put my puppy dog face on "Natalie it's not going to work twice and I don't know the last time I stayed your bed got broken" "Well I don't feel like doing it tonight or do I" I gave him a smile "Ok Natalie you win I will stay even though I always watch you sleep" "What do you mean" "When we had a semi-break up I came over but you were sleep so I watched you and did you know you talk in your sleep" "Did I say your name" "Yes were you having a Bad dream because you started sweating and crying and saying Nate stay here save me save me and yell then wake up" "Nate I had a nightmare and you do not need to know what is was about" "Okay I won't ask about" then there was awkward silence so I had to break "So I'm guessing we were meant for each other" he smiled at me "Maybe we were" I propped my arm up so that I have a good look at what he was doing then I yawned he quickly said "Nighttime for my love" "I'm not going to sleep without you in my bed" he got and walked over got in the bed and then said "There are you happy" then I smiled "Very" I climbed on top of him this time we weren't about to have sex he started singing a lullaby he was beautiful I loved him for him not for his beauty was just extra I listened every word made me go to sleep even more then I finally was asleep. When I woke up he was moving his hand across my face gently smoothly up and down he was so human "God why did you make this wonderful person a vampire" then nate responded with a playful voice "Because I love you" I looked at him so serious "Nate I love you too". Then I started laughing grr my stomach said then Nate got up breakfast time for my love" "What are you gonna cook for me" "What do you want me to cook" "Pancakes, sausage, and eggs ketchup on the eggs please" he looked at me when I said ketchup on the eggs "Who puts ketchup on eggs" "Shut up"


End file.
